


close

by redsh



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bottom Lee Hongbin, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Lee Hongbin is So Done, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing, Top Cha Hakyeon | N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsh/pseuds/redsh
Summary: hongbin just wants to relax & play games. hakyeon does too, but he has a slightly different idea in mind.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	close

hongbin just wanted to play his damn game.

he’d been settled on the couch for at least two hours, minding his own business, having a good time.

until hakyeon started distracting him.

hakyeon sat down next to bin on the couch about an hour ago with a snack. the two shared it and hongbin kept minding his own business.

at some point, he’d ended up in hakyeon’s lap, which was a totally normal thing so he didn’t pay any attention when he was moved.

then hakyeon moved them to one of the chairs they keep in their dining room which was just strange.

“why do i have to get up?”

“because i want to sit in the chair and i want you in my lap.”

“you’re getting on my fucking nerves.”

“yet you moved, and now you’re back in my lap again. i don’t see what the problem is.”

“whatever, as long as i get to play my game i don’t care.”

after a while, hakyeon started getting very, very touchy. his hands were roaming everywhere and no matter how hard hongbin tried not to, he kept getting distracted.

his stupid feet were barely touching the floor because of how tall the damn chair was and hongbin really didn’t want to fall on his face or drop his controller so he put as much of his body weight on hakyeon as possible.

bad idea.

“can you fucking-” he didn’t even get to finish his sentence because all of a sudden one of hakyeon’s stupid hands was down his shorts and his hips were jerking up from the feeling of having his dick grabbed.

“keep playing or i’ll stop.” hakyeon’s voice was like velvet in his ear, smooth and soft. but hongbin already knew that he was about to go through hell.

hongbin hates that he didn’t notice what hakyeon was doing sooner. he took advantage of the fact that bin wasn’t paying attention because he was focused on his game. and now, hongbin is cockwarming hakyeon and trying not to scream at the top of his lungs. he doesn’t even know how they got here in fifteen minutes. all he wants is to play his damn game, but now he wants to ride his stupid boyfriend too.

he hates everything.

hongbin does his best to complete the levels he’s playing at the bare minimum because it’s all he can do with hakyeon’s cock inside of him. he’s huge and bin keeps shivering because he can’t move on his own or hakyeon will pull out and leave him like this.

every time bin dies or fucks something up, hakyeon moves him in his lap slightly. and when the room is suddenly way too hot and your boyfriend is hung and you’re not allowed to touch your own erection, slight movement can be very stimulating.

“you’re doing well, keep playing.” hakyeon says softly, kissing the side of bin’s neck and squeezing his hips. the tips of hongbin’s toes press against the floor before curling up when hakyeon bounces him in his lap a little bit.

it goes on and on like this for a long time. hakyeon continues to shift and bounce hongbin slowly and gently, driving him crazy all the while.

his thighs started trembling a while ago with the effort of keeping still, and hongbin keeps biting his bottom lip so he doesn’t make any noise. because there’s no way in hell he’s going to let hakyeon enjoy this more than he knows he already is. no fucking way. not happening.

at least that’s what hongbin tells himself.

hakyeon decides he wants to make his boyfriend suffer even more, so he bounces him in his lap for a good thirty seconds before stopping. and that’s it. that’s when hongbin starts going under.

now he’s trembling nonstop, his hands are too, and he’s panting softly. hongbin’s eyes are wet but he’ll be damned if he fucking cries over this. over his boyfriend being an asshole. he won’t cry. he won’t.

okay, maybe just a little bit. just because bin can’t dry his own tears and he’s too overwhelmed to not cry at this point. so he lets himself, just a little.

hakyeon‘s grip on his hip is tight, keeping him still in his lap. and hongbin can’t decide whether his boyfriend’s hand around his cock is making the situation better or worse because it’s stopping him from cumming. he can’t decide whether that‘s a good or a bad thing either.

he doesn’t know because he can’t think about anything besides how full he is and hakyeon’s hand wrapped around him.

“ah ah, don’t do that.” hakyeon coos, pushing bin’s thighs apart with his knees once he tries to squeeze them shut. hongbin whines and keeps trying so hakyeon releases his cock for a moment and slaps his inner thigh, hard.

“keep them open, sweetheart. i’m not going to tell you again.”

and hongbin is just full-on bawling now. fat tears are rolling down his cheeks and his breathing is uneven and he’s gripping his game controller for dear life because he’s not allowed to touch anything else.

hakyeon’s teeth sink into his neck and hongbin moans loudly, arching his back. his body is shaking like a leaf and he knows he’s not going to be able to hold on much longer.

the feeling of hakyeon breaking the skin on his neck is the last straw.

“p-ple..ase..” hongbin cries. “please please please please please please please...”

“please what?”

“please daddy...can’t..need to cum please..”

“good boy.”

hakyeon releases hongbin’s cock before placing both hands on his hips. he starts bouncing him hard and fast, humming against his boyfriend’s neck as he feels him tightening around him.

hongbin is out of it. there’s a line of drool following the curve of his chin and his controller is on the floor somewhere and he can’t decide what to grab because he needs to hold onto something or he’s going to go insane.

“hold the edge of the chair sweetheart.”

hongbin’s small hands find and grip the front of the chair they’re seated in right before his cock twitches and his cum hits his chest. distantly he can hear someone screaming but he doesn’t know it’s himself.

the only thing hongbin feels is warmth. his limbs feel heavy and he’s smiling and then he’s getting filled with hakyeon’s cum and his mind is at peace. fucking finally.

“..bin..”

“..hongbin..”

“hongbin-ah”

hakyeon shakes his head and pinches hongbin gently under his armpit, trying not to laugh when he swings at him.

“you fucking asshole. it’s not enough that you and your big cock interrupted my game but now you can’t even let me take a nap? are you shitting me?”

“you’re really cute. you know that, don’t you?”

“die.”

hakyeon smiles softly, pushing hongbin’s hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“well? are you gonna just stare or are you gonna kiss me?”

“you just can’t let me have a moment, can you?” hakyeon chuckles.

“no, i can’t, not when there’s something i want and right now i want your lips. so bring them here.”

“such a bossy little brat.”

“your bossy little brat, what about it?”

hakyeon flicks his finger against hongbin’s forehead before kissing him softly, humming when hongbin runs his fingers through his hair.

if there’s one thing that hongbin loves more than anything in the world, it’s kissing his boyfriend. hakyeon’s lips are always soft and warm. there’s nothing better.

okay sometimes maybe, like, his pc but kissing hakyeon is definitely somewhere in his top three.

hongbin sighs dramatically when hakyeon pulls back, tugging on his hair.

“nope, come on. i just got the shower ready, we need to clean up.”

“i hate it here.”

hakyeon laughs softly, pressing a kiss to bin’s nose before picking him and the blanket he’s wrapped in up from the couch.

“if this bite mark leaves a scar i’m gonna beat you senseless.”

“sure you will, sweetheart. sure you will.”

“i love you. thanks for taking care of me. you’re important, or whatever.”

“that is so terribly gay.”

hongbin kicks hakyeon in his side and hakyeon pretends he’s going to drop him.

“can you not fucking do that when we’re on the fucking stairs jesus fucking christ.”

“kids these days use such foul language.”

“you need to keep up with the times, old man.”

“when you turn 30 i’m never going to let you live it down, you know.”

“can’t hear you i’m too busy enjoying my 20’s, hag.” hongbin yawns softly.

“i was going to say i love you back but now my feelings are hurt, i think.”

“say it back please, i’m too tired to go back and forth with you right now.”

“i love you too, sweetheart. so much. you’re my world.”

hongbin smiles softly and wraps his arms tighter around hakyeon’s neck to eliminate the remaining space between them.


End file.
